


Leaving

by Theyisms



Series: Prompts: Make It Sad [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Birthday Presents, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 06:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyisms/pseuds/Theyisms
Summary: Get in, get his stuff, and get out. That’s all he wanted to do.
Relationships: Past Demyx/Saïx
Series: Prompts: Make It Sad [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545109
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Gift

The last thing he needed to take was his toothbrush: the final nail in the coffin that was their relationship. He wasn’t going to cry about it again. All his tears had dried up long ago and he just wanted this to be over with.

His chest tightened as he tried to think of anything else besides the lazy smile on his ex boyfriend’s face when he’d told him he could keep it there  _ because this is your place too _ . Or the way he’d laughed when he mistakenly grabbed it and used it himself. Or the way they’d joked about how gross sharing toothbrushes were, but oral sex was perfectly sanitary.

Demyx held back a sigh as he removed the blue and white toothbrush out of the cup and threw it into the box. It didn’t matter that the bristles were touching the soles of his muddy work boots because he would probably get rid of the thing anyway. It wasn’t  _ just a toothbrush  _ anymore, it was connected to a lot of painful memories.

Adjusting the large that rested on his hip, he flipped the light switch off and walked back into the bedroom. He didn’t dare look at the blue haired man. Saïx had sat perfectly still on the bed, hunched over with his elbows propped on his knees, while Demyx had gathered his things. He didn’t breathe a single word to him, which was probably for the best. 

His legs, though shaky and weak, carried him over to the door fairly quick. The only thing between him and freedom was a hallway, a flight of stairs, and a short walk across the living room. Not that bad. He could do that and keep his dignity intact.

“You forgot this,” Saïx called out to him. 

Demyx instantly bristled. His fingers were barely touching the doorknob. What could he possibly want?

That time, he did sigh. ”I’m pretty sure I got everything,” he said. It came out sounding a little more annoyed than he wanted it to, and silently prayed to whoever was listening that he didn’t just start another argument. But when he turned to face him, he saw a pair of silver dog tags hanging loosely from Saïx’s index finger. Demyx had gotten those for him as a birthday present. He didn’t expect to get them back.

He swore that he was all cried out, but watching those tags gently sway back and forth as Saïx refused to look at him was an entirely new level of hurt. He felt winded. His chest felt even tighter than before, and he had to force himself to take a deep breath. “Those aren’t mine,” Demyx said softly.

“You paid for them,” Saïx bit back. It was bitter and cold, just like when they’d first met. When they were  _ strangers _ .

Demyx’s hand curled into a fist at his side. This had to be the most annoying break up he’d ever been through. “For you. I’m not taking back a present, Saï—” 

He’d nearly made the mistake of calling him by his nickname. Demyx coughed and cleared his throat in an attempt to cover it up. He saw Saïx’s eyebrows pinch together, his frown deepen, and he knew he’d failed.

“I don’t want them.”

Demyx felt himself frown as well. Presents are supposed to be special. You don’t ever give them back and you don’t demand that someone return them. It’s... _ disrespectful _ . Despite all they’d gone through, he still wants Saïx to have them because they made him happy. “Well, neither do I.”

Saïx flicks his golden eyes up to look at him. His stare is just as piercing and hateful as always. “If you don’t take them back they’re going in the trash,” he spat.

“You wouldn’t dare,” Demyx blurted without a second thought. In the moment of silence that passed, where he had time to truly think about it, he realized that he absolutely would. Saïx would toss those tags in the garbage and he wouldn’t look back. 

Saïx simply stared at him, and his silence spoke volumes. It always did. He didn’t even need to part his lips and Demyx understood that he had to take them while they were being offered to him and  _ get out of his apartment. _

Another sigh slipped past Demyx’s lips as he stomped up to the blue haired man, snatched the tags off of his finger, and threw them into the box. They stared at each other for five long, heartbreaking seconds before Demyx turned his back on him.

_ All cried out,  _ he thought to himself bitterly as he left the room with the sting of tears in his eyes.


End file.
